Mew Mew Princess Ichigo
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Ichigo's brother, Ryou, made her a mew mew. After meeting the love of her life and figuring out he is the enemy she has to battle, how will this end for Princess Ichigo? Good...or bad?


"Princess Ichigo. Age: 17. Blazing red hair. Lives in the Castle of the North." The slightly old man put a tan hand on his 17 year old son. The boy had black hair and very tan skin. "Prince Aoyama. You will meet with the girl at tonights festival. You will have some tough competition. You must do everything you can to make her love you."

The boy smiled. "Yes, father. I beleive she must already like me. I stole her first kiss at age thirteen."

The man chuckled, "That's my boy. Now, go get dressed in your finest suit."

The servant of the Castle of the North, Lettuce, knocked on a pink door. She had a white box in one hand. "Princess Ichigo-sama, it's time to try on your dress."

A voice replyed, "Come on in, Lettuce."

Lettuce opened the door, stepped in, and quickly shut it behind her. "Princess Ichigo-sama? Where are you?"

The balcony doors were open. "I'm coming." Ichigo stepped back inside. "Hello Lettuce."

Lettuce bowed but dropped the box in the process. She spazzed out, "G-GOMENASAI! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!"

Ichigo let out a laugh, "Lettuce it's okay! Come on, let's try on that dress."

Ichigo picked up the box and opened it. She gasped in awe. "It's...so pretty."

The dress was light pink with string straps. Two small dark pink bows were place at the ends of the straps. The dress was traced with black thread. On top of the dress were white gloves with pink swirls patterned on them. Ichigo took it out of the box and tried it on.

"It fits perfectly!", Lettuce cheered. "Yeah..."

"Is there something wrong, Princess?"

Ichigo laughed, awkwardly. "No, No! It's just...I'm alittle bit nervous...there will be so many guys there! And all of them will probally want to dance with me...just for the crown."

Lettuce smiled, worriedly. "Don't worry. You will find a man who truely loves you for just you."

Ichigo sat on her bed and looked at her feet as she swung them back and forth. "But, the only thing the Princes concentrate on, is becoming the new King of the North. I want a real man, who isn't possessed by crowns and jewels. I want a passionate man who can love me as much as I love him." A little blush stratched apon her cheeks as she talked out her thoughts to her friend.

Lettuce chuckled alittle, "Um, Princess Ichigo-sama, not to disturb you or anything but, the festival will start in thirty minutes. You need to come down to the courtyard."

Ichigo got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and followed Lettuce out.

When walking down the stairs she saw her adopted brother, Ryou. "Hey! Ryou, over here!"

Ryou spotted her and smiled. "Ah, sister Ichigo. Are you excited about the festival?"

Ichigo blushed, "Alittle nervous, actually."

Ryou grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, "I have something that will make you feel better." He glanced at the worried Lettuce and gave her a smile, that made her blush. "Don't you worry, Lettuce-san, I'll take her to the courtyard in a minute. Why don't you catch up with the other maids?"

"O-Okay." Lettuce turned and hurried down to the courtyard.

Ichigo gave her brother a confused look. "You are never this nice, brother. Is something up?" Ryou instantly changed from happy-go-lucky to nervous. "Err. Ichigo, you have to be part of my plan, okay?"

"What plan are _you _talking about, Ryou?" She said, tugging on his strong grip.

Ryou grabbed both of her shoulders to face him. "My fathers research. I memorized it. I need you to be in part of the plan. Both of the maids, Lettuce and Pudding, already agreed. And you are perfect to be the leader. Just...agree to help me..please?" Ichigo nodded slowly.

Ryou pulled something from inside his coat pocket. Ichigo made it out as a needle. She gasped in pain as he injected it into her arm. "R-Ryou..."

He pulled it out and put it back in his coat. "R-Ryou?" Ichigo felt sleepy. Ryou took out a potion bottle and gave it to Ichigo. Her eyesight came back and she slapped Ryou, hard. "Y-You! You tricked me! What was that? Poison?"

Ryou grabbed her. "No. Please, sister, believe me! It's part of the plan. You'll believe me in the morning."

Ichigo, trusting him alittle more, nodded and followed him to the festival grounds.

Ichigo gasped and clasped her hands together. Her eyes sparkled as she scanned over the foods and twinkling lights. "It's bueatiful!"


End file.
